Critical Acclaim
by livextreme26
Summary: James Bond is sent to take down a theiving ring with new partner Kay Gunn. It seems Kay has a strong hatred again MI6 and James struggles with his own dislike of MI6. Post Casino Royale, slight spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**MI6 Headquarters**

M sighed. For the first time that day she managed to pull her eyes from the computer screen. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes trying to block out the noise of the office outside. For a second she had peace and…..the shrill ring of the phone went off.

M's eyes flew open and she glanced at the caller id. The screen blinked SECRETARY. M pressed the speaker button.

"What is it?" M said tiredly.

"There's a-" M's secretary began.

"I'm telling you this urgent, just let me in." a male voice cut off.

M frowned as she listened to the secretary argue with the man. Moments later the door burst open and a man stumbled in. He was followed by M's apologetic secretary.

M recognized the man as Jack Bennett, one of the men on her MI6 team.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him!" M's secretary spluttered.

"It's fine, leave us alone." M waved the secretary off, "Well Jack you better have a damn good reason for bursting in like that." M snapped.

"I do, I swear I do. We found her. We found Kay Gunn." Jack said breathlessly.

M mood changed immediately. Suddenly she was no longer tired.

"Where? How? No never mind forget that, tell me later. Contact James, I want him in here in twenty-four hours. Tell him he's got seventy-two hours to get Miss. Gunn in my office."

* * *

**Somewhere in the Bahamas**

James Bond was sitting on the beach holding Vesper's necklace in his hands. He started at the kids run across the beach; the couples playfully splashing each other. It all brought back memories. He didn't know why the hell he was there. She was dead, and he could care less. Or so he had brought himself to believe.

James stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. He glanced at the necklace and walked to where the sand faded in to the water. As each wave broke onto the sand, it brought another memory back. James clenched his fist and threw the necklace into the ocean. All his memories seemed to disappear along with necklace. He turned his back and walked away; never once did he look back.

James slid his card and the hotel door clicked open. He walked in and threw his jacket on the table. Without even turning on the light, he walked to the closet and pulled out his suitcase. He began to pack his clothes. He was halfway through when he heard the toilet flush.

James reached for his gun, and slid across the wall. He heard the door open and saw the light break through. A man's shadow was cast across the light. James saw the man emerge. In a blink of an eye, James had the gun pressed against the man's head. The man held his hands up in surrender. James reached over and flicked the light on.

"Don't…shoot. It's…me. Jack Bennett." Jack stuttered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" James said coldly.

"M sent me. We found Kay Gunn. She wants you back at MI6."

"She could have just called me." James said calmly.

James took a step back and dropped his gun. Jack swallowed audibly and let out a sigh. James walked back to his suitcase and finished packing. He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Well then let's go." James said.


	2. Chapter 2

**London, England**

The silence was unbearable. And quite frankly it was pissing Kay off. The cell she was in was an unnatural shade of white with a small bed in one corner and a toilet in another. There was a two sided mirror on the wall opposite the bed.

Kay Gunn was becoming agitated. Her left hand was handcuffed to the bed post and she couldn't move. Kay had decided hours ago it was pointless to try and get loose. She had almost dozed off when the door opened. She looked up and was quite surprised to see a familiar face.

"M! Still alive and kicking I see." Kay spat sarcastically.

"I could say the same to you." M shot back.

"Would you mind taking the cuffs off?" Kay waved her hand.

M ignored the question, "How much do you know about a man name Gerard Williams?"

"He's the son of Mark Williams; one of the only nine members my parents could identify. But you could never find enough to convict-," Kay stopped," You want me to finish what my parents started."

"No, the thieving ring your parents were in no longer exists. Eight of the members have all mysteriously died or disappeared. All of them left their "companies" to Mark who has also mysteriously died, leaving his entire estate to his son." M said in her usual monotone voice.

"Well that's great. Definitely something fishy, shame I don't care." Kay lay her head back down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"We suspect Gerard had been selling weapons to third world countries. An informant told us that he is planning to break into a large store of weapons located in Russia. To confirm our suspicions he's been assembling a team of professionals. We need you to infiltrate the team." M drawled on.

"And I want to help you because?"

"A half a million and your records erased."

Kay thought about it, "Make it three quarters of a million and we have a deal."

Now it was M's turn to think," Fine."

"Cool, when do I start?" Kay grinned.

"I never said you were going alone. We don't trust you that much.007 will be there to keep an eye on you. "M smiled.

"A double-0, you have got to be kidding me?"

"I don't joke Miss Gunn." M said as she walked out.

* * *

"What's your favorite….color?" Jack asked.

James glared at Jack. For the last five hours Jack had been asking question like that, trying to provoke conversation. Jack was about to open his mouth again when his phone rang. James sighed with relief and walked outside. Seconds late Jack followed.

"That was M; the car is just down there." Jack pointed toward a black company car.

The trunk of the car popped open and James tossed his bag into the back. He slammed the trunk shut and slid into the car. Jack was sitting behind the driver seat and M was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hello James." M greeted rather monotone.

"M, always a pleasure to see you." James said with a hint of sarcasm.

"This is your soon to be partner, Kay Gunn." M said handing a folder to him.

James opened the folder to a mug shot of a young woman.

"Kay Gunn, the name sounds familiar." James said.

"It should, she's wanted in at least eight other countries. She broke into the Louvre when she was 15." M replied.

James skimmed the file; the girl was wanted for practically every crime possible. The crimes ranged from petty theft to outright murder.

"Kay Gunn, twenty eight years old, born in New York City. Parents were part of a large thieving ring. When she was thirteen, her parents were arrested by us. We convinced them to go undercover. They were supposed to get information to arrest the nine leaders of the thieving ring. Sadly before they could give any information, they were discovered and killed. Kay blames us for her parents' death. Kay was put in a foster home, where she ran away. She followed in her parents footsteps unfortunately and took the life of a thief. We'd been keeping an eye on her, but four years ago she disappeared off the map. Yesterday, Bennett found her." M briefed James.

James was about to speak up when the car stopped. He looked out and saw they were at headquarters. The three got out and M walked briskly into the building. James and Jack trailed behind.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the string of jewelry store robberies, does it?" James questioned.

"Actually that's what led us to her," Jack answered." All the robberies had her signature. A single bullet, taped to the wall with the initial KG." Jack smiled.

"So if she blames MI6 for her parents' death, what makes you think she'd be so willing to help us?" James said with his usual calm voice.

"She won't have a choice." M said in a dry voice, "With the right amount of persuasion, her acquaintances were eager to give up her location. She was arrested this morning. We've convinced her to work for us. "


	3. Chapter 3

The guard turned the key and the cuff clicked open. Kay sat up on the bed and rubbed her sore wrist. M stood in the doorway. No words were exchanged as M tossed a cell phone to Kay. Kay caught it and smiled at M.

"No doubt being GPS tracked, I suppose."

"We're not that dumb, you could easily dispose of that. I had something else in mind. You're going to feel a slight pain."

Kay frowned as the guard grabbed her arm. He pulled a gun like object and held it to her arm.

"It would be in your best interest if you don't move." M smiled.

The guard pulled the trigger and Kay bit down a cry of pain. The guard cleaned the small wound and dropped Kay's arm.

"That was not a slight pain." Kay spat.

"Follow me." M's said as she walked out the door.

M led Kay through the hallways; they soon arrived at a gate. M flashed a badge at the guard and he slammed his fist against a red button. A loud buzz indicated the door was open. M pushed through the metal gate and held it open for Kay. Kay paused for a moment before heading through. They walked for a couple more minutes before they reached another door. The two walked through the door. The sun hit Kay and she covered her eyes. It was blinding compared to the harsh, dull lights of the building. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. When they finally did Kay saw the sleek, black limousine parked along the curb. M yanked the door open.

"After you Miss Gunn."

"That's not the first car I'd pick if I was going undercover M." Kay smiled

"Just get in." M said with the slightest hint of impatience.

Kay held her hands up in a "just saying" motion and slid into the car. M climbed in and sat next to Kay.

"So when do I get to meet my baby sitter?" Kay questioned.

"I suppose that would be me."

Kay turned her head toward the voice. A man sat in the seat across from her, his face was in shadows. He sat casually with his legs crossed, one hand with a drink and the other one resting on the top of the seat. The black tuxedo had almost made him invisible against the leather seats.

"I don't get a name?"

"Bond, James Bond."

"Kay Gunn. Cool let's get this party started then eh?"

Only when the car started moving did Kay see James' face. M was ranting about something and Kay ignored her. He was handsome, Kay didn't deny that. His blue eyes were soft but outlined by the face of a killer. His body motions were smooth and practiced, but Kay knew he was tensed and ready to attack.

"Did you hear anything I said Miss Gunn." M snapped

Kay blinked blankly at her, "Uh not really."

M sighed impatiently and Kay could have sworn she heard James chuckle.

"Listen this time. Your keep your same name. James, we've laid out some circumstances that will lead Gerard to think you're a dirty spy. You two will rob a couple high end places, hopefully Gerard will notice you and recruit you." M finished.

"Easier said than done, robbing a "high end store" is not going to get a guy like Gerard to notice us." Kay snorted.

"Well I'll leave that one up to you. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, um how do James and I know each other?" Kay asked.

"You two are married." M smiled.

Kay started laughing, " Haha very funny M."

M didn't reply, she just sat with the same stone face on.

"Oh, holy crap you aren't kidding."

The car came to a stop and the driver stepped out and opened the door.

"This is as far as I go the rest James knows."

Kay stepped out the car with James right behind her. A man in a red hotel outfit came out to greet them.

"Good afternoon sir." He then ran to go help the driver unload the luggage.

"How'd you guys get my stuff?" Kay frowned.

"They emptied out your apartment. Come on; let's go up to the room." James said.

Kay let James guide her to the elevator. James looked at Kay, she seemed deep in thought. His instincts led him to study her. She wasn't stunning but she was pretty. Her dark brown hair had side swept bangs that covered her right eye. Her blue-gray eyes had a happy glow and a hint of sadness. She had a child-like quality; everything was a game. James knew her kind; Kay tried to hide her emotions by making herself immune to everyone else. He knew because he was the same. Kay looked up at him. James locked eyes with her, and Kay gave him a lopsided grin.

"You're staring." Kay said as the elevator slid open.

"So what if I was?" James replied.

"Dunno, maybe I'll kill you in your sleep." Kay smiled.

"I'd like to see you try." James said as he held the door open.

"You always gotta have the last word."


	4. Chapter 4

"So let's get this straight….there's one…one bed." Kay repeated again for the 50th time.

"Is there a problem?" James called out from the bathroom.

"God I swear I'll kill M. Touch me you die." Kay pointed at James as he walked out the bathroom. He had changed into jeans and a polo shirt.

"Okay I won't touch you…unless you want me to." James added.

Kay looked at him with a murderous glare in her eyes.

"Haha," Kay spat sarcastically,"Stay here. I gotta pick up some stuff."

"All your stuff is here though." James said.

"I never said I was picking up my stuff." Kay smiled.

James picked up his gun from the desk next to him and loaded it.

"Okay you get your stuff. I have some business to take care of too."

"I don't even wanna know." Kay said as she grabbed one of the bags sat by the door. Kay looked inside just to make sure it had her stuff.

Kay stepped out from the hotel and took a deep breath. The sun had already set and most shops were closing up. Kay smiled to herself. Perfect. She opened the bag up and pulled out a hoodie and gloves. Kay yanked the gloves over her hands and flexed her fingers. The gloves were specially made by the man she was going to see. They seemed like normal black fingerless gloves but they weren't. Where the gloves cut off, there were clear layer that covered the fingertips. That clear layer had microscopic sensors that took the nearest person's fingerprints and copied them. So whenever Kay touched something it left behind someone else's print.

She slipped the hoodie on and reached in the pockets. Inside were her favorite pocket knife and a small handgun. She jammed the handgun into her jean pocket and looked at the knife. She was rather surprised that M hadn't had these confiscated.

"Wow I missed you." Kay whispered as she flicked the blade.

The double bladed knife had helped her quite a bit. It had a three-inch black handle and was seven-inches with the blade. Kay was ecstatic to be holding it again. She took a few moments to examine it and then looked through the bag and saw her mask. It had broken during her struggle with the MI6 agents. Kay sighed and continued down the sidewalk.

By now it was dark and the late-night parties had begun. Kay passed by a club and already people were drunk. A couple who were hammered beyond belief, staggered toward Kay. The two talked loudly and were leaning on each other for support. The diamond ring on the lady's finger caught Kay's eye but that wasn't her target. Instead she was fixed on the dangling purse and the square shaped bulge in the man's pocket.

Within seconds it happened. Kay held the knife in her right hand and pushed through the couple. In a flash Kay grabbed the cord of the purse and cut it. With the other hand she fished the wallet out the man's pocket. She tucked them inside her bag as the man turned around and slurred some words that sounded like "watch it". By the time they noticed they money was gone, Kay would also be long gone.

When she rounded the corner Kay dug out the purse and looked through its contents. There wasn't much in it. The purse only contained an assortment of makeup, a cell phone, and a wallet. Kay pulled out the cell phone and the wallet. It was all she needed and then she tossed the purse into the trash can. The wallet had about 100 pounds in it, a couple credit cards, and an ATM card. It was pretty much the same with the man's wallet. Kay tossed the wallets and the cell phone into her bag and continued walking.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile

James pondered whether he should follow Kay or not. But then he remembered she was being GPS followed. He clicked a button on his phone and the screen sprang to life. He navigated his way through the phone until he found the GPS application. When he clicked it, the streets of London came up in black lines. Kay came up as a little blinking red dot. James didn't really pay attention to where Kay was. Instead he had other things to worry about.

There was one man James knew could find Gerard. Earlier M had told James about him. His name was Ray Aders. Apparently the man was a genius. Ray was the connector of the underworld of criminals. If a job needed to be done, Ray was the man to go to. The club Ray owned was a nice cover-up. James supposed he would have to go talk to this man.

James threw on a jacket and shoved his gun in the band of his jeans. The gun provided a sense of comfort. James opened the door and walked out. He took the time to double-check the door had locked behind him. It was just instinctive. Now it was just a matter of finding this Ray character. M had said he couldn't miss the club.

* * *

Ray was working and Kay was bored. She sat in a metal chair and for the first fifteen minutes made random comments.

"Did you notice Ray rhymes with Kay?"

"Kay, please I'm trying to concentrate." Ray sighed.

Kay frowned and spun around in the metal chair. Another fifteen minutes passed and Kay was getting agitated. Ray had been hunched over his work table for only half an hour and Kay wasn't sure if she could last any longer. Luckily she had forgotten how fast Ray worked. The entire hour wasn't needed.

"Okay Ms. Impatient. I'm done." Ray smiled

Kay leapt to her feet and went to the work table. The metal table held the blue phone and the laptop.

"I destroyed the silver phone. The blue phone has my bank number under the name Ben. When you get the money call the number and I'll be alerted. This laptop has been programmed so the IP address will switch every 5 seconds. Anything else?" Ray finished.

Kay thought for a second," Actually there is."

Ray groaned,"I shouldn't have asked."

Kay held her arm out," Get it out please."

The wound on Kay's arm still throbbed slightly. The wound was tiny and had already scabbed over. Ray grabbed Kay's arm and examined it.

"What is it?" Ray questioned.

"I dunno but M is using it to follow my whereabouts." Kay frowned.

"Well the wound's already closed up. So…"

"It's gonna hurt, I know just get it out." Kay interrupted.

Ray shook his head and searched for a pair of tweezers. Kay had already pulled her pocket knife out. Ray found what he was looking for and grabbed a packet of sanitary wipes.

"You couldn't get this out yourself?" Ray asked as he wiped the wound clean.

"I didn't want it to break." Kay said, twisting a rag and jamming it in her mouth.

Ray decided it was best not to ask anymore questions. He took her pocket knife and made a slit across the tiny wound. Blood seeped through the cut but they were quickly cut off by a wipe. Before the blood could continue, Ray gently eased the tweezers into the cut and began to search. Kay let out a silenced scream of pain into the rag. Ray grimaced and located the small device quickly. He pulled it out lightly and set it on the table.

Kay pulled the rag out of her mouth and used to stifle the flowing blood. She delicately picked up the device. It was about half and inch long and even smaller in circumference. A little red light blinked rapidly as it transmitted a signal.

"You gonna get rid of it?" Ray said as he wiped the tweezers and knife down.

"Nah, I got a better plan." Kay smiled.

"Okay whatever."

"Hey Ray, I got one last question. Where's Gerard?" Kay demanded more than asked.

"Who?" Ray acted confused.

"You know who I'm…." Kay was interrupted by the piercing cry of the fire alarm.

Ray automatically turned his head to the computers. The cameras in the club flickered onto the screen. Kay could see the panic in the club. Figures scrambled to the doors and guards tried to manage some order. The only thing Kay didn't see was a fire. A large thud from the doorway pulled Kay's attention to the door. There were loud shouts and a sudden burst of gunfire.

Ray indicated to the three guards to check the commotion out. Kay briefly looked to the cameras and caught a flash of blondish-brown hair. It looked familiar but Kay couldn't put her finger on it.

"Kay, get in the back and hide!" Ray hissed.

There was some hesitation but Kay pulled out her gun and instead of hiding in the back she crouched to the right of the door.

Who was the mysterious attacker?


	6. Chapter 6

James had found the club with no trouble. It was fairly easy to get in. Some desperate ladies near the front of the line had hit on him. James had merely taken advantage of the situation to get in. The women fell easily for his charm and witty humor. James smiled and played nice until he got into the club. There his MI6 training took over. Within minutes he had blended in with the club scene and ditched the ladies. His eagle eyes had located each guard and noticed the door that seemed more heavily guarded.

In a single fluid motion James pulled the fire alarm and disarmed the two guards at the door. The two guards collapsed and James stepped over them through the door. He heard the screams of party-goers and the frantic shouts of guards trying to control them.

Through the door there was a short hallway that slanted down. At the end of the hallway was another door. This one was more protected. Two cameras swiveled around the entrance. It seemed the guards had left to deal with the false alarm. James stayed out of range of the cameras while he decided the best way in.

"Hey! What are you doing down here?" A man's voice interjected James' thoughts.

James whirled around and saw the man running at him. The man pulled his gun out as James pulled his out. It was unclear who shot first, but it was clear who got hit. The man fell to the ground clutching his leg. He rolled down the incline and smashed his head on the door. The gunshots had alerted the men behind the door. There was a hydraulic hiss as the door opened and three men spilled out. The first one tripped over the body of the unconscious man and disarmed himself. The other two had no time to react as another two gunshots sounded. Both men collapsed almost simultaneously.

* * *

Kay heard the grunts of the guards as the fell. There was some shuffling as bodies were kicked away. Kay saw the shadow of a gun poke through the open door. It was soon followed by the rest of a man's body. The man held the gun at arm's length; he first checked the left side. Lucky for Kay it just happened to be the side she wasn't on. The moment he turned around Kay leapt from her hiding spot.

The two collided and rolled over one another. James ended up with the upper hand, seeing as how he rolled on top of his attacker. He used his knee to pin down his/her arm and his gun was jammed deep into their gut. But his opponent also had a gun directed at his heart. He heard another click behind him. James knew another gun was pointed at his head.

Kay looked up at the man she had attacked.

James looked down at the person who tackled him.

Simultaneously the two exclaimed.

"James? What are you doing here?"

"Kay? What are you doing here?"

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence.

Ray broke the silence," You know each other?"

Kay and James noticed the awkward position they were in and immediately untangled themselves. The two stood up and brushed themselves off. Ray stood with the gun pointed at James and rather uncertain if he should shoot.

"Please don't point that at me." James said with a threatening tone.

Ray chuckled nervously and dropped his arm to his side.

"What are you doing here James?" Kay asked tentatively.

"I could ask you the same thing." James retorted.

"Refresh my memory….who are you and how do you two know each other?" Ray almost shouted.

James quickly recovered and grabbed Kay tightly by the waist.

"Kay didn't tell you? We just got married." James said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Kay was rather taken aback and Ray was plain stunned.

"You didn't feel like sharing this tad bit of information with me Kay?" Ray spluttered.

Kay blushed furiously," Well I just thought I'd keep it under wraps. I mean James here is, um running."

At this point Ray had put two and two together and came out with the right answer.

"No way, you're James Bond! The rouge MI6 agent, unbelievable." Ray exclaimed.

James nodded as if this were a rather common fact. Kay shuffled nervously as Ray stood speechless.

"Well what a coincidence. We ended up in the same place, for the exact same thing too, I suppose." Kay managed timidly.

"Yes I suppose we did. Ray, you wouldn't mind helping us now?" James said coldly.

Ray glanced at James' gun, which was still clutched tightly in his hand. James made a point to keep it out and in view.

"Oh yeah…I mean….well." Ray stuttered.

James raised an eyebrow at Ray. This only caused Ray to go into another bout of stuttering.

"Just tell us where we can find him and we'll leave." Kay said regaining her composure.

"He's here in London. You probably already know but he's assembling a team of trained professionals. He'll be happy to know you're back, Kay. I'm sure he'd also enjoy having a rogue spy in town. I'll put out word you two are….together." Ray smiled uncertainly.

"Thanks a lot, Ray." Kay smiled as she grabbed her bag of things.

Kay tugged on the back of James' shirt and motioned for them to leave.

"Oh, one more thing Kay; you shouldn't keep this life much longer." Ray said with a sympathetic look on his face

Kay paused," It's the only life I know, Ray."

James gripped Kay's waist slightly harder and led her out the door.

She could hear Ray shout behind her," Did four years in prison teach you nothing?"

Kay smiled as she shouted back," NO!"

"Stubborn little thing." Ray muttered.

Ray was startled by Kay's shout back," I HEARD THAT!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Ring, ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey, It's Ray Aders. I got some news on an old friend."

"Oh do you now?"

"Kay Gunn's back in town with the spy."

"Kay Gunn and James Bond, really now?"

"Yeah,they came looking for you."

"Suppose I'll have to pay them a visit."

"Right, I've got to go. The bloody police just showed up."

_Click_

* * *

Moments after Kay and James left, the police had burst onto the scene. But they were quite puzzled. There were five injured guards and no fire. The owner of the club had acted like nothing happened. Even the men that were shot denied anything happened. No reports were filed and there was only a small fine for the false alarm. The dutiful police officers had gone back to the station very baffled by the night's events.

* * *

Kay hated going to sleep. The nightmares always came every night without fail. She could hear James' soft breathing and the occasional movement. Kay was tired and despite the thought of nightmares she needed to sleep. Seconds ticked by and Kay could feel her eyelids getting heavy. Kay let her eyes close and sleep came easy. But following sleep like a loyal dog was nightmare.

_It was always the same. She was always thirteen. It always began in the same classroom. Mrs. Oakfield's summer classes were such a bore. The only reason Kay was here was because she had failed her 8__th__ grade Algebra class. Kay was smarter than the rest of the dimwits in the class. The only reason she failed was because she had decided there were better things than attending class. As usual she was daydreaming about what she could be doing rather than listen to Mrs. Oakfield's lesson. _

_"Kay, would you like to answer?" Mrs. Oakfield's shrill voice asked. _

_Kay snapped out of her daydream and the teacher. She didn't know the answer, because she didn't know the question. _

_"No, I actually would not like to answer." Kay retorted. _

_Mrs. Oakfield's eye twitched. She usually got that annoying twitch when she was angry. _

_"Let me rephrase that. Ms. Gunn, answer the question!" Mrs. Oakfield spat venomously. _

_Kay glanced at the board and looked at the question. _

_8x+242x-12 _

_x? _

_Kay did some quick calculations in her head. _

_"X equals negative six. Now can we get to some real math?" Kay smirked._

_Mrs. Oakfield let out an offended shriek just as the bell rang. Kay didn't know why they kept the ridiculous bell system on for one class but today she was glad for it. Kay shoved her stuff in her backpack and practically ran out the room. She could hear Mrs. Oakfield call her name behind her. Kay laughed as she ran out of the school and hopped on her bike. Now she could go home. _

_There was a car parked outside the house when she arrived home. It was unusual. Her parents never had anyone over. Kay threw the bike into the grass and went through the garage door. She closed the door quietly behind her. There were voices coming from the dining room. Kay slipped to the window between the dining room and kitchen. Kay peeked through and saw a woman with two body guards behind her. Seated in the chairs across from the woman were Kay's parents. _

_"M, we want out." The deep voice of Kay's father said. _

_"I'm afraid; it's too late for that. Mark Williams has found out you two are no longer loyal to him." The woman said flatly. _

_"What does that mean? Can't you offer us protection? We've given you the names!" Kay's mom nervous voice shrilled. _

_"I can't risk Mark knowing that MI6 sent you two. The names you have given us are only names. We can't do anything without hard evidence." The woman replied calmly._

_"What! There was an agreement! We give you the names and you would guarantee our safety! All you asked for were the names!" Kay's father shouted._

_"What agreement Mr. Gunn? Is there such record of this 'agreement'? As far as MI6 is concerned, we don't deal with criminals. And like I said, we cannot have Mark trace you two back to us. I'm afraid this is goodbye." The woman said in the same emotionless voice. _

_The two men behind her pulled out their guns. Kay's parents hardly had time to react before they were gunned down. _

"NOOO!" Kay screamed as she jolted awake.

Next to her James had also awoken. He had flicked on the light and was pointing his gun around the room. Almost instantly he realized there wasn't a threat.

Kay panted as she focused on the room. She saw James staring at her.

"I'm gonna get some air." Kay said as she threw off the covers.


End file.
